As Time Went By
by Waterlily A
Summary: Laid on the polished stone was a single blood red rose; a black ribbon was tied almost loose at its end looking in contrast with the scarlet petals. He'd never forget.


Um, one thing I can say is that I'm pretty much new here and this is my first fic. I hope everyone of you enjoy the story.

Oh, and by the way, please read and review, and no flames. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM

* * *

As Time Went By

Masaya Aoyama strode the snowy path as it piled up below him. His boots seem to make a muffled sound as it collided with the ground. White flakes gently rained down, landing gently on his shoulder coat. Chill air made its way which racked through his body and bones. For that he was thankful, not for the freezing air that surrounded them but for the silence of nature in respect for their visit today.

He tugged his brown coat tighter, noticing that he was shivering and took the little girl's hand to his. Her tiny fingers quickly clasped his large one and he noticed that the cold was taking over her too. In addition, he tightens that grip.

Because of the weather, the girl had gotten herself a tint of pink spreading around the tip of her nose and rosy, frozen cheeks. Even though she looks stung by the chillness that crept to her as she blew her breath and rubbed her hands, Masaya could still glimpse a small smile behind those pink fluffy mittens. He figured it was because of the set of tranquility that swirled in the air. Besides, she'd always loved the snow.

As she observed her surroundings with those curious eyes, she finally turned to him, asking in a high-pitched voice that it sounded like bells in the middle of winter.

"Daddy, are we there yet?"

The man looked at her and smiled. "Not yet, just a bit farther."

The six year old nodded, her other free hand rose to the air, aiming for the falling white drops. A flake popped due to an encounter with her index finger. She giggled at her action and continued to poke the snowflakes.

Masaya smiled at his daughter's own game, her innocent smile reminded him of Ichigo. Brushing a hair from his face, he gazed at the sky; looking back at those distant but happy memories.

5 years.

It had been 5 years since she passed.

He smiled at a memory 8 years ago, a memory he remembered as his most blissful moment in life.

And 2 years after that, Hinagiku came to their world, completing the happiness he had dreamed all along.

He took a glance at the little girl beside him. With raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes, she probably didn't resemble much to her mother. Her almost pale skin is what she got from her.

But Masaya knows, he truly understood, he watched her grew and despite her features that matched him, inside what he sees was but an image of Ichigo herself.

Her smile, her laugh, her tendency to blush at every flattery comments, the way those chocolate brown eyes brimmed with kindness and innocent that drew people to like her, her fiery will, and her love of nature as well. It all belonged to Ichigo.

A burst of laughter interrupted him from his thoughts. Hina grinned, enjoying the look of falling snow.

Masaya smiled.

She may not resemble Ichigo. For she is truly a living replica of her mother.

"Daddy, is this the place?" Hina tugged his hand, the other extended towards a tomb at the far corner of the graveyard.

The smile morphed into a wistful one when he followed her gaze. "Yes, it is."

They walked towards the gravestone, it has aged, but polished and tended, he noted. He'd have to thank whichever attendee had kindly tended the tomb.

As he knelt, he placed the bouquet of flowers he brought with him, Hina too, stepped front and arranged the flowers together with the daffodils and daisies she gathered for her mother.

A tear slid down his reddened cheeks as his eyes moved to the writings crafted on the stone's surface.

_Here Rest:  
_

_Ichigo Aoyama _

_1990-2015 _

_Beloved Daughter, Wife, and Mother_

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he was about to get on his feet when a peculiar sight caught his eye.

He didn't need to question the thought.

"Daddy, is that a flower for Mommy?"

Laid on the polished stone was a single blood red rose, still fresh as it's dew still strikes visible to any human eye; a black ribbon was tied almost loose at its end looking in contrast with the scarlet petals and the snow white background.

Gingerly, Masaya reached for the branch, his gloved hands clasped it gently, afraid for the plant's fragility and beauty. His finger stroked the soft petal gently, puzzled at how the cold air hadn't even nearly frozen the flower.

His brown eyes traced the rose he was holding; from the red petals until the soft satin that makes the dark ribbon that laces his fingers.

It was then something shifted in his memory.

Red rose… If he recalled, in the flowers language it means-

Masaya turned around, his eyes searching..., for any sign, anything that would confirm his rising suspicions.

Along with the train of thought, he felt something present among his surroundings. These instinctive feeling that came just like a six sense when he knew someone was watching. Or hiding.

He could barely recalled the vague memories on the times he was the Blue Knight. But this familiar and alarming aura could only belong to someone. Someone he knew. Someone… who had also shared the same feelings towards Ichigo.

His thought moved towards the rose, somehow it all made sense.

He'd never forget.

Masaya observed the white background, searching for any clue that might proved the sender's position.

Hina cocked her head innocently.

"Daddy?"

Masaya ignored the girl's question. Instead he gazed upon the sky and murmured words of gratitude, hoping that the wind would carry his message and reached him.

Hina tugged again "Daddy, who're you talking to?"

Masaya responded with a thin, but thankful smile "Just greeting an old friend."

* * *

There was a shift in the air surrounding him.

Silent just like he was used to be, he stayed perched on the inside branch of an oak tree nearby the corner. Though the withering leaves had proved to be difficult coping with, he'd managed to cover himself in the massive plain white covering.

It was more challenging to just stay quiet within the camouflage of snow. Especially when he couldn't take off his eyes apart from the two visitors below him. Particularly when his eyes refused to look away from the little girl.

He sighed, half relieved and much to his confusion, disappointment emerged from his heart. He didn't want to leave yet. But either way, he had to.

He was about to depart when his elfin ears picked up the cold breeze that passed through him. The man's words echoed in a whisper that was barely audible.

_Thank you _

Glancing at the two people, slowly disappearing from sight, Kish flashed a grim smile before he teleported and vanished.

* * *

AN: Right, so that's pretty much the story. I thought about making this longer when I'm still on the paper draft but then I decided it's nicer if it's shorter anyway. About the idea, I was inspired by _Phantom Of The Opera _( the movie). I just thought the ending kinda matched with Kish's situation in the series. So I decided to write about it.

Please read and review

-Lil'


End file.
